Manual para cuidar a su uke Tsundere
by Vero Vortex
Summary: Sería tan útil el saber cómo lidiar con este peligroso tipo de ukes. Y quién mejor para escribir un manual que nuestro héroe favorito.Salvemos al mundo dela ira Tsundere aprendiendo el manual. Cap 4: La familia.
1. Sobre un uke Tsundere

_**Dedicado:** _A mi Hero personal. Para mi Nyu, mi adorada marica que sabe lidiar bien conmigo y bien podría escribir una tesis sobre tsunderes.

También a la Fredo, que saca mi neurona humorística XD y por supuesto, a todas mis amadas lectoras (más a las que me dejan reviews muajajaja :3)

* * *

_**Cómo empieza una loca idea:**_

Los extraños personajes se movían de un lado a otro en la televisión mientras la pareja los miraba, sentados en el sillón rojo de la casa del americano cubiertos por una manta, abrazados y con algunos dulces sobre la mesa ratona frente a ellos.

-¿Ves que Pixar tiene buenas ideas, amor?

-Si… creo…

-Le ganan a Monty Pithon y todo su humor inglés.

-¿Tú qué sabes de humor, mocoso emancipado?

-Lo mismo que sé de amor, viejo amargado.

Se rieron, y la película pasó a un segundo plano de su atención. Alfred usó el brazo que tenía rodeando a Arthur para atraerlo contra su pecho, acariciarle la mejilla y jugar con su cabello.

-Arthur…

-¿Dime?

-¿Eres feliz conmigo?- el mayor lo miró con los ojos en blanco.

-Si no lo fuera, ¿seguiría contigo?

-Nunca eres honesto con tus sentimientos, Arthur.

Arthur no dijo nada más. Enterró el rostro en el pecho de su amante y rodeó la cintura de éste de forma posesiva, a la vez sumisa. Le regaló un beso en el cuello, sabía que Alfred lo entendía. Cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por el aroma de la piel del más alto, la calidez de sus brazos y las caricias que recibía junto al suave sonido de ese corazón que palpitaba por él. Era una clara invitación a soñar.

-¿Ya vas a dormir?

-Tengo sueño.

Alfred sonrió.

-Me cuesta creerlo.

-¿El qué?

-Que seas tan tierno.

-Cállate… sólo lo soy contigo. Ahora si no te gusta…

-Claro que me gusta. Todo en ti me gusta.

Los minutos pasaron y la película terminó. Alfred apagó el televisor y movió el gigantesco sofá para reclinarlo hasta convertirlo en cama.

-Arthur.

-¿Hmmm?

-¿Por qué crees que somos tan felices?

-Mmmmh… puede ser porque… me conoces bien… te conozco bien… sabes lidiar conmigo…

-¿Lidiar contigo?

Los hermosos ojos verdes de Arthur se entreabrieron lo suficiente para permitirle buscar la manta que los envolvía y elevarla hasta cubrir los hombros de Alfred.

-Sabemos que no es sencillo tratar con alguien como yo.

-¿Tsundere?

-Sí.

-Pero si solamente se trata de tener paciencia, entender sus señales y saber qué es lo que quieren aún cuando no lo dicen.

-Bueno… no es como si pudieses ir a una librería y pedir un libro sobre cómo cuidar a su tsundere. – Finalmente Arthur bostezó, acomodándose nuevamente entre los brazos de Alfred y besándolo con cariño en los labios.- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, honey.

Transcurrieron las horas, y Alfred solo observaba la faz tranquila de su amado.

-Si todo el mundo supiese el tesoro que puede tener a su lado con un poco de paciencia…- susurró. – No es que me sienta un experto en el tema, pero los tsunderes son tan lindos… en especial si son ingleses.

De repente, abrió los ojos, era una revelación.

-¡Arthur! ¡Arthur! ¡Despierta!

-¿Hmmmmm?

-¡Cariño, soy un genio!

-Alfred… comete ese scone… no es radioactivo…

-¡Escribiré un manual para todos aquellos que amen a un tsundere y no sepan cómo conquistarlos!

-Eso es amor… ¿ves que sabe bien?

-¡Verás cómo será un best seller!

-¿Qué? ¿Mojaste la cama otra vez?

-Arthur, ¿puedo saber qué estas soñando?

* * *

**Manual para cuidar a su uke Tsundere. **

Por Alfred F. Jones.

_**Prólogo: **_

_**Sobre un uke Tsundere.**_

Muchos se preguntarán "¿qué es un uke tsundere?". Como lo dijo nuestro querido compañero Charles Darwin en… (¿en serio esperan que sepa qué año fue?), bueno solo lo dijo así:

_Se trata del ser más agresivo, bravo, voraz, carnicero y cruel de la especie homo sapiens ukens. No sabemos de dónde salió pero creemos que se trata del eslabón perdido entre el hombre y una sierra eléctrica. (Charles Darwin… el tataranieto.)_

Sabe de lo que habla, no en vano fue a la universidad 24 años repitiendo el mismo curso. Volvamos a lo nuestro, un uke es eso: Maldad y ternura en grados exorbitantes. Veamos el siguiente ejemplo:

_Temprano por la mañana, sábado, 2:00 am_.

Tenemos a nuestro héroe –casualmente llamado Alfred F. Jones- llegando a casa luego de un largo día de lucha y salvar al mundo.

Hero: ¡My sweety! ¡Quiero un besito! – de repente, el héroe debe esquivar el cojín que sale volando contra su humanidad. Ya está bien curtido de todas formas, años y años de entrenamiento lo han hecho experto en la carrera de obstáculos. Años de entrenamiento… el Tsunderismo de Arthur… y mis hormonas.

Tsundere: ¡Cállate! ¡No abras el pico! ¡Dijiste que el almuerzo que te preparé sabía horrible! – hora de imaginarlo: echa humo por los oídos, tiene el entrecejo fruncido, los ojos llorosos y las mejillas sonrojadas. No está enojado, está herido. Es muy susceptible a reclamos. En su mundo Tsundere cree, de alguna forma, que si no es perfecto para mí me perderá.

Hero: ¡Pero amorcito! – En estos casos es mejor aproximarse con cuidado, ser uno con el silencio (no con Rusia, eso jamás, a no ser que de verdad quieras un vil y cruel suicido) y acercarse para abrazarlo. Una vez en brazos y cuatro besos después, son tan blandos como una empanada de crema. Está con la guardia baja, es hora de conquistarlo usando una voz dos octavas más profunda y grave. Es mejor ser directo.- Arthur… lo comí de todas formas, amor.

Tsundere: Pero… - noten cómo el tono baja. Mira de reojo, está tanteando la situación. Ahora viene un pequeño ataque de orgullo.- ¡No te cocinaré más! ¡Vive comiendo esa porquería que vende el payaso y espero engordes tanto como el mundo!

A estas alturas, en vez de sentirme molesto, enojado o preocupado… tengo ganas de abrazarlo con más fuerza. Se lo hago saber, es bueno que lo sepa. Anoten: Los ukes Tsunderes son ORGULLOSOS hasta la médula. Por eso es fácil lastimarlos.

_**Anatomía de un uke:**_

Los ukes por lo general suelen ser pequeños, tiernos, de ojos grandes y llamativos, inocentes y dulces. Claro, siempre niegan serlo. Pero esto es un uke normal.

El uke Tsundere es algo más grande que el uke promedio, pero siempre más pequeño que su seme. ¿Dulces? ¿INOCENTES?... vete olvidando de esos dos términos porque ellos morirán antes de siquiera demostrar una de esas dos características. Y sí, pueden ser tiernos, pero solo a la vista de su seme. Va contra el código uke tsundere ser de otra forma.

Algo importante en ellos, no toleran bien el alcohol. De verdad, no lo hacen… si un uke normal se rinde con medio vaso de alcohol, los ukes tsunderes bailaran en el tubo con solo tocar la etiqueta. Así que si planeas conquistarlos, NO LOS LLEVES A BEBER. Y si vas a hacerlo, asegúrate de ir preparado. Sí, tu sabes: Cuerdas, látigos, trampas de oso (para otros seme que quieran aprovecharse de él), sedante para el mismo animal (no el oso, el tsundere… ¿crees que un inofensivo oso gris podría contra semejante bestia?) y claro, preparación psicológica. Se han escuchado casos de ukes que intentaron asumir el papel de seme en ese estado, y aunque puedo asegurar que de todas formas siguen siendo los muerde-almohadas de la relación, por supuesto que dan pelea antes de recordar su naturaleza uke.

_**Los pecados capitales uke:**_

**Celosos**: Sip, lo siento. Son celosos, muy, muy, muy, muy celosos. Mucho. Demasiado. Muy celosos… en escala del 1 al 10 tomando 1 como el universo y 10 como... 10 universos… ¡ellos son 1 8a + 6b + 14c elevado a la 1000 de celosos! ¿Se entiende? Son tan celosos… al punto de celarte hasta con las partículas de polvo que flotan en el aire o las bacterias que tienes sobre la piel. ¿No me creen?

Tsundere: Báñate.

Hero: ¡Pero me bañé esta mañana!

Tsundere: Ah claro… te gusta que las bacterias que tienes en la piel se muevan ¿no?

Hero: ¿Eh?

Tsundere: ¡Ojalá te lleves bien con tus nueva amigas!

Y así Arthur no me habló una semana y no tuve sexo un mes. No estoy bromeando. Ahora me baño tres veces al día… pero como soy el héroe, lo convencí de bañarse conmigo, por supuesto.

Nunca te enojes con ellos por ser celosos. Con el tiempo entenderás que lo hacen porque realmente nadie se acercó tanto y temen perder a quien aman. No es como si entregaran ese corazón a todo el mundo, a mi me costó trescientos años conseguirlo. También descubrirás que sus celos son contagiosos, y no es realmente malo… es porque ambos ya tienen un lazo tan fuerte que temen separarse, así sea por breve. Y entonces son como dos pulmones, o un corazón que necesita de los dos para latir.

**Desconfiados:** Eso al principio y con todos. No importa qué tan buenas intenciones tengas, ellos pensarán algo sucio. Son unos enfermos… ninfómanos, pervertidos… y después son buenos para aparentar inocencia. ¡No les creas nada! Que cuando entremos al capítulo de "Tsunderes y bebés" entenderás algo de su ciclo hormonal. Pero volviendo al tema, puedes esforzarte cuanto quieras, tener el cabello engomado, la ropa planchada y una rosa en el bolsillo. Su sistema tsundere, localizado en medio del cerebro, expandiéndose cual cáncer, deformará tu imagen hasta hacerte ver como el cruce entre Michael Jackson y Pedobear. Terrorífico…

**Pervertidos:** Oh bien, tú puedes estar muy tranquilo, pensando en salvar el mundo con un robot gigante y casualmente mirar a tu uke de reojo mientras lava los platos y… ¿qué crees?

Tsundere: ¿Estás mirándome el trasero?

Hero: ¿Yo? – pienso algo rápido, algo inteligente, algo coherente, algo… que evite que Arthur me castre.- Estaba… ¡viendo si las costuras de tu pantalón son de buena calidad!

De repente, Uke salvaje se abalanza sobre el indefenso héroe… aquí puede pasar una de dos cosas, dependiendo de la época en la que se encuentre. Tenemos la época de ataque Seme, cuando él puede oponer toda la resistencia que quiera, pero el héroe llevará la gloria. Y tenemos… la época… de… - abran el telón-_** CELO TSUNDERE. **_Hablaremos de él en el capítulo de Apareamiento Tsundere.

**Perfeccionistas:** Les gusta todo como reloj. ¿Escuchaste de la puntualidad inglesa? Imagínate nada más a Arthur que es… ¡Inglaterra! Te lo resumiré así:

Cuando Arthur está en casa:

6:00 am. Se despierta.  
6:15 am. Prepara el desayuno.  
6:30 am. Comienza un día tsunderesco.  
12:00 pm. Almuerzo.  
12:16 pm. Me regaña por mensaje de texto sobre cualquier cosa que se le ocurra.  
15:00 pm. Hora especial de Alfred. Me llama y hablamos una hora.  
16:00 pm. Hora del té.  
22:00 pm. Dormir.

Cuando Arthur está en MI casa.

6:00 am. Se despierta (y me despierta). Pelea conmigo hasta las 6:15  
6:15 am. Prepara el desayuno.  
6:16 am. Limpia lo que vomito.  
6:16:30 am. Empieza su sermón de que África en general está mal (claro, como yo me metí en África… si todo es de él y el Franchute…)  
6:30 am. Comienza un día tsunderesco. Jardinería, bordado, leer, alucinar… y golpearme por decir que son alucinaciones.  
12:00 pm. Almuerzo.  
12:16 pm. Me regaña por repetir el evento de la mañana.  
15:00 pm. Hora especial de Alfred. A disfrutar de mi lindo uke.  
16:00 pm. Hora del té. No importa qué estemos haciendo, él me dejará a medias. Su té es más importante que yo…  
17:05 pm. Hora de jugar con Alfred.  
18:00 pm. Hora de darle mimitos a Alfred.  
19:00 pm. Hora de preparar la cena.  
19:30 pm. Hora de servir la cena.  
19:55 pm. Hora de que Alfred vomite la cena.  
20:00 pm. Hora de que Alfred lo invite a cenar afuera. Y como le debe una disculpa por vomitar la cena, Iggy elegirá el lugar que normalmente me deja en la bancarrota. Así los Estados Unidos se sumirán en una segunda gran depresión.  
22:00 pm. Hora de dormir (siempre y cuando Alfred no sienta las tsunderemonas en el aire).

De una u otra forma, sus horarios coinciden. Es metódico… y eso a veces es malo para él, ya que me encargo de arruinarle la puntualidad. Una vez me terminó por 3 días porque lo retrasé para tomar el té y empezó a las 16: 03 pm. Así es Arthur, es un loco… pero es mi loquito. Lo importante aquí es que te inmiscuyas en el horario de tu uke y formes parte de su día a día.

**Sarcásticos:** No… ¿ellos sarcásticos? ¡Cómo crees! ¡Los ofendes! Lo cierto es que ese es su principal mecanismo de defensa cuando no saben cómo llevar una situación. Puede que lo hagan porque se sientan asustados… o simplemente porque estén aburridos. Arthur lo hace siempre, el sarcasmo es tan natural en él… Ejemplo:

_Casting para Titanic. Escena del barco hundiéndose. Jack y Rose se aferran del pasamanos para no caer. _

Hero: ¡Arthur! ¡Nos hundimos!

Pasan tres segundos de silencio, sigue la cara sarcástica de Arthur.

Tsundere: ¡No me digas! ¿Qué más?

Hero: ¡Arthur! ¡Toma mi mano!

Tsundere: No idiota, tomaré tu –censurado- para subir.

Hero: ¡Arthur! ¡Debemos subirnos a cualquier cosa que flote o… moriremos!

Tsundere: ¿En serio? ¡Y yo que pensaba que podría caminar sobre el agua!

Hero: ¡Arthur! ¡La gente se ahoga en el mar!

Tsundere: Oh, discúlpame… yo pensaba que estábamos en el desierto del Sahara.

Y así, llegamos a la escena de la tabla donde Jack y Rose se separan.

Tsundere: Oye idiota… estás frío.

Hero: Arthur… yo siempre… te amare…

-Genial. Me quedo con tus cosas entonces.- así el malvado Tsundere suelta al héroe a las profundidades, se relaja en la tabla, y cuenta las estrellas en medio de personas gritando.- Mmmmh… tengo sed.

Pero debes tener cuidado… A veces puede que estén hablando en serio… esto de cuando empezamos nuestra relación. Estábamos cenando en un gran y hermoso restaurante de lujo: Mc Donalds.

Tsundere: Al… yo… verás… ¿Podrías dejar de tragar tanto y escucharme, gordo idiota?

Hero: Si, te escucho.- Lo cierto es que entre la papa frita en mis manos y la coca cola que tomo a grandes sorbos, mi atención está dividida.

Entonces, Arthur usa sus encantos tsunderes para acomodarse como buen inglesito, cruzando las piernas, alisándose la ropa, mirando como cachorrito triste desde abajo y encogiendo los hombros (no sé cómo no lo violé… ah, es verdad, estaba comiendo y si hay dos formas de evitar que viole a Arthur una es darme comida y la otra es darme comida. No hay otra manera humanamente conocida de evitarlo.)

Tsundere: Al… ya estamos saliendo una semana juntos… y… uhm… yo… de verdad estoy muy feliz. Gracias… yo… te… te… yo te…- se está poniendo rojito.- yo… yo…

Hero: ¿Estás siendo sarcástico?

Tsundere: ¿Qué?

Hero: ¡Lo sabía! ¡Ahora saldrás con cámara escondida, me aparecerás con amantes que nunca vi en mi vida y saldré en el programa Cheaters!

Tsundere: ¿De qué demonios hablas?

Hero: Debe ser eso… o… ¡Estás haciendo esto porque Francis te pagó para filmarnos teniendo sexo en Mc Donalds y venderá nuestra peli porno a las masas a un módico precio y así hará que todos coman hamburguesas y engorden y así el planeta aparecerá de cabeza y los Franceses gobernarán el mundo!

Tsundere: Alfred…

Hero: ¡Lo descubrí todo!

Tsundere: Alfred…

Hero: Pero me aliaré a Japón, haré que todos entren a dieta y que Mc Donalds se convierta en un sushi bar. ¡Así todos seremos delgados y el planeta entero girará sobre Francia y serán aplastados!

De repente, Arthur arroja la servilleta, deja su hamburguesa a medias sobre la mesa y se levanta. Oh no… está sonriendo otra vez…

Tsundere: Así que sexo frente al payaso Ronald, ¿no?

Hero: ¡Es tu plan malvado!

Tsundere: Claro… es así Alfred… solo que… ¡TU ERES EL UKE!

Inserte gritos, perros ladrando y alarmas de auto encendidas violentamente.

Así aprendimos dos cosas:

1: Nunca lleves a un tsundere para casting de alguna película trágica/dramática/romántica. Definitivamente recibirás un "no nos llames, nosotros te llamaremos."  
2: Aprende a creerles cuando te miran a los ojos.

* * *

_**Sgte capítulo: Tsunderes y formas de declararse.**_

_**Se aceptan preguntas sobre Tsunderes, serán contestadas por un experto (Alfred) XD  
**_

Con mucho cariño: Vero V.

PD: haz feliz a una autora y déjale un lindor review si te gustó n_n


	2. Sex and the uke, declaraciones y otros

_**Nota:** _Awww me alegra ver que el manual tuvo buena aceptaciòn por todas ustedes ;3 les agradezco mucho todos los reviews. Si bien algunas preguntas no fueron respondidas aqui, es porque de hechio se merecen un capítulo n_n. Les agradezco nuevamente el review y empezamos el capítulo 2 de esta historia. No sabía si quienes preguntaron deseaban que pusiera sus nicks (se que habemos personas algo timidas) por lo que los omití.

Gracias a mi Nyu por cuidar de esta tsundere loca.

* * *

_**Mientras tanto, en la casa de** **Alfred**._

Arthur terminó de leer el primer capítulo sobre el nuevo y nada útil manual de Alfred.

-¡Eso es mentira! – Soltó.- ¡Yo no soy sarcástico!

-No amor, sólo tienes un humor algo cruel.

-¡Mentira!

-Recuerda lo que dijiste de miss universo cuando engordó. "A ella le dieron el millón de dólares en monedas de chocolate".

-¡No te hablaré más! ¡Esto no debe ser visto por nadie!

-Lo subí a fanfiction, amor. También a un blog y les avisé a todos en facebook. Tenemos una editora en cada país dispuesta a traducirlo.

-Adivinaré… es Fujoshi…

-¡Hahahahaha!

-Bien… veamos qué tienes…

-¡Preguntas! ¡Preguntas! – Alfred leyó los comentarios, sonriendo frente a la cara de amargado de su inglés.- Oh cariño, hay algunas que merecen un capítulo entero. Como ésta que pregunta si el horóscopo influye en el carácter de los tsunderes. También… ¡hey!

-¡Me gusta esta! – Dijo Arthur señalando con un dedo.- "Sobreviviendo a obesos retardados con complejos de vulnerabilidad". Ese será mi capítulo especial.

-¡No te dejaré, Arthur!

-¡Lo merezco! ¡Será mi capítulo! Además me utilizas para escribir tu libro y no recibo nada a cambio.

-Amor, tú siempre "recibes" mucho de mí, amor. – recibió un fuerte zape en la cabeza que logró desconectar sus neuronas.

-¡Bien! ¡Son los golpes matacerebros! ¡Ya no podrás escribir nada!- dijo Arthur y se arrepintió al segundo mientras veía a Alfred babeando sobre el teclado como si éste fuese a prueba de baba y mirándolo.- ¿Al?

-Aaaargggg graaaaarrrggg… Cerebrooooo… braaaainss…

-¡Lo convertí en zombie! – Arthur corrió hacia la puerta, cerrándola y armándose con un bate.- ¡Recuerda que se batear muy bien, zombie!

-Bien, con eso lo tendré ocupado un rato. Hasta eso, a responder preguntas.

* * *

**Sector preguntas**

_**1: ¿Qué puedo hacer si mi tsundere se enoja conmigo?  
**_

¡Oh! ¡Tenemos a otro ser heroicamente enamorado por aquí! Uh… primero parte por la pregunta: ¿es enojo-enojo, enojo-capricho o enojo-tristeza? He aquí unos cuantos ejemplos:

_**Enojo –enojo:**_ Sólo lo obtendrás de ellos si los engañas. Hablo en serio, suele ser lo único que los enfada, eso o si no les das suficiente atención. Sé que los héroes podemos ser muy idiotas y distraídos pero… toma en cuenta que tu tsundere es de por sí muy sensible, casi tanto como es celoso. Así que si te distrajiste o lo pusiste celoso, arréglalo. ¿Cómo? Primero, disculpas, un sermón tierno donde le digas cuánto lo amas y que la situación no se repetirá. Y aquí entra la diferencia entre un héroe y un charlatán: cúmplelo.

_**Enojo-capricho:**_ Sucede cuando quieren algo y no lo tienen. Por ejemplo: Arthur ama los conejos de peluche (no lo escuchaste por mí) y hace berrinchito cuando no le compro uno. Deja de hablarme tres horas y luego camina por todas partes con el labio inferior sobresalido. Se soluciona comprándole uno y regalándoselo en la cena con un beso y mucho cariño. Listo. Sí, lo estás malcriando. Pero seguramente no te importará cuando veas su felicidad.

_**Enojo-tristeza:**_ Suelen confundirlos. Esto es algo difícil de explicar, esto debería ser el enojo-enojo ya que ellos se muestran enfurecidos y fuera de sí en esta etapa, incluso se han escuchados de héroes muertos por ataques de tsunderes que cursaban su etapa de enojo-tristeza.

En cualquier caso, sólo dales mucha comprensión, atención y cariño. Eso o puedes correr el riesgo de que visiten a un japonés o vayan a beber con un francés. No te gustará ninguna de esas opciones… tú me entiendes… ¡Todo mi apoyo y cariño para ti y tu lindo tsundere!

_**2: ¿Es bueno meter a dos tsunderes en la habitación aunque sea para "charlar"? **_

Ehehehehe… bien pongámoslo así:

Dos ukes normales:

Uke rosa e inocente 1: ¡Owww tienes un lindo peluche de conejito!

Uke rosa e inocente 2: ¡Si! :3 ¿Quieres jugar con él?

Uke rosa e inocente 1: Me da pena… ¡pero será divertido!

Uke rosa e inocente 2: nwn

Ahora… **dos ukes tsunderes**… ¡pero primero!

_Advertencia:_ Esta presentación incluye imágenes no aptas para todo público, se recomienda discreción por parte del televidente. Se recuerda que ha habido muertos en este tipo de encuentros.

Para su entretenimiento, traída de las mismas instalaciones de máxima seguridad donde tenía atrapada a Lucy y a quien pensaron podrían usar en caso de una invasión de Diclonius: Iggiko.

Arthur: e_e

Iggiko: e_e

Hero: *Se pregunta seriamente qué hace en medio de tanto peligro* Es que soy un héroe. He lidiado tanto con el tsunderismo de Arthur que soy inmune a sus ataques. No hay nada en este planeta capaz de…

Arthur: ¡Él es mío, zorrilla!

Iggiko: ¡Suéltalo, marica!

Arthur: ¡Alfred! ¡Tú eres mi novio! ¡Díselo!

Iggiko: ¡Pero es porque aún no trataste con una chica! ¿No es así?

Hero: ¿Qué tiene eso que ver? – a estas alturas del show, Iggy se aferra a mi pobre brazo derecho con toda su fuerza uke. Gracias Dios que soy zurdo y no necesitaré ese brazo.

Arthur: ¡Él es mío!

Iggiko: ¡No way! – oh Dios… olvídalo… ahora Iggiko tiene mi brazo izquierdo. Bien… fue bueno tener brazos. ¿Tardaré mucho en aprender a escribir mi nombre con un bolígrafo en la boca?-¡El no es gay!

Arthur: ¡Tienes razón, es el Arthursexual! ¡Así que deja a mi esclavo en paz!

Hero: Iggy… ¿acabas de llamarme esclavo sexual en dos frases diferentes?

Arthur: ¡Cállate! ¿No ves que estoy peleando por retenerte a mi lado? ¡Idiota!

Hero: Pero amorcito…

¿Ya vas entendiendo la situación? Lo cierto es que dos ukes tsunderes pueden llevarse bien siempre y cuando no tengan a la persona que aman en medio. Entonces les sale la fibra competitiva-cruel-inescrupulosa- yandere que no todos conocen pero sí esperan. Ahora si yo no hubiese estado ahí, quizás ellos se habrían tolerado en un principio y llevado bien luego. Hasta que Iggiko ponga los ojos en mí y Iggy-chico la matara al puro estilo Kill Bill.

Sí, imagínenlo. La escena cuando Beatrix Kido se enfrenta al Loco 88 de Japón. Tenemos a Arthur, vestido de amarillo con un bordado de patito (cuac) hecho por él en su traje *mmmh… sexy*, bajando las gradas y enfrentándose a Gogo, es decir: Iggiko.

Arthur: Iggiko… sé que sólo sigues a tus sentimientos y quieres quitarme a Alfred… pero te lo pido… aléjate.

Iggiko: *Se ríe* ¿me estás rogando?

Y empieza la pelea sangrienta que conocemos. Recuerda que son inmortales y caprichosos… esto puede durar muuuuucho. (No por nada Iggy aguantó una guerra de 116 años con Francia).

_**3: ¿Cómo le haces para llevar a un uke Tsundere (Arthur) a un lugar que deteste?, por ejemplo: Francia.**_

Bien. Tienes dos métodos para llevar a Arthur a Francia, dependiendo de qué tan caprichoso se ponga.

1: Hablarle y pedirle por favor. Sabemos que no querrá ir, así que intenta llevarlo a rastras –corriendo el riesgo de ser mordido, golpeado, escupido, humillado públicamente e insultado durante todo el viaje. No me pagan lo suficiente… en realidad no me pagan.

2: Primero tomas un poco de tranquilizante para osos, compras una cerbatana, practicas un poco con bolitas de papel –usa como blanco el trasero del uke, si no se da cuenta vas mejorando- y una vez listo, con la adrenalina a mil, sigues al uke en su ambiente natural: su elegante casita de madera, vistiéndote de rojo cual personajes de Dr. Seuss llamados Cosa 1 y Cosa 2 (la peluca azul es de tu elección) esto para confundirte entre sus muebles cual camaleón en la maleza. Y cuando menos lo espere, apareces tras de él y entonces…

Tsundere: Alfred… ¿puedo saber qué demonios haces vestido así? ¿Y con el letrero de Cosa 1 en el pecho?

Hero: *Haré lo más inteligente que se me ocurre ahora que fui descubierto.* Es que pensaba que los duendecitos de Santa Claus eran sexys, amor…

Tsundere: ¿Qué?

Hero: ¡Mira, es Santa!

Tsundere: Alfred, estamos en Julio…

Hero: ¿De veras?

Tsundere: ¿Puedo saber qué haces con esa cerbatana?

Hero: Eh…

Tsundere: ¿Y ese dardo?

Hero: No es un dardo… ¡es la rueda que la bruja mala le dio a Rapuncel y la hizo dormir trescientos años y cuando despertó formaba parte de Futurama!

Tsundere: Para empezar esa es la historia de la bella durmiente. Segundo no durmió trescientos años… tercero…

Hero: ¡Oh no Arthur! ¡Te pinchaste con la rueda mágica!

Tsundere: Yo no me… ¡Auch! ¡Me pinchaste el trasero! ¡Te mataré gordo idiota!

Hero: Hora de dormir, amor.

Tsundere: ¿Eh? –y aquí es cuando Arthur se queda quietito y duerme. Todos sabemos que este chico tiene el sueño peso-pesado.

Es posible que tengas problemas en el aeropuerto… los guardias son voyeuristas y les encanta saber detalles…

Guardiavoyeurista: ¿Puedo saber por qué el Sr. Kirkland está dormido?

Hero: Porque padece de…- intento recordar el término de esa enfermedad con la que las personas se quedan dormidas.- ¡Catalepsia!

Guardiavoyeurista: No parece muerto… más bien dormido… eso es Narcolepsia.

Hero: Eso dije. ¡Arthur tiene asepsia!

Guardiavoyeurista: Narcolep… ya olvídelo…

Luego, ya en el avión, debes disfrazarlo como un buen francesito. Verás… no solamente Francis odia a Arthur, sino también buena parte de sus habitantes. Es por eso que luego de pelear todo el viaje con su cabello, logro bajarlo del avión y llevarlo al hotel.

Ahora sólo queda pensar un buen pretexto de por qué es que estamos en Francia.

_**4: ¿Cómo haces para que un uke te pida hacer "eso"?**_

Chan chan chan… bien, aunque en este capítulo abordaremos un poco de las relaciones con un lindo tsundere, daré algunas pautas. Primero: El hero debe esperar a que su tsundere esté listo. Normalmente un seme "ataca" –tú me entiendes- a su uke. Pero si usamos esa estrategia con esta pequeña bestia que responde al nombre de Arthur… bien, no nos augura un buen final, salvo la unidad de terapia intensiva. Recuerda que él lleva el gen UK-e que básicamente lo muta hasta tomar la forma de Nemesis de Resident Evil mezclado con Shrek y Lord Voldemort. Nadie quiere enfrentarse a eso…

Por otro lado, una vez enamorado, basta tentarlo con un beso, aguantar sus berrinchitos unos minutos, ser directos, y él seguirá. Ellos no suelen decirte "oye gordo idiota, quiero sexo" a no ser que estén muy borrachos. Ah, ahí lo tienes: emborráchalo. No lo escuchaste por mí pero Johnny Walker es una buena opción.

* * *

_**Terminadas las preguntas, un especial: POR QUÉ LOS TSUNDERES NO SABEN MENTIR. (se venden solitos)**_

Sucedió un día en el que nuestro héroe (ya les dije que por pura casualidad se llama como yo, pero no soy yo) buscaba sus lentes luego de un arduo día de trabajo. Cinco horas… busqué, digo, el héroe buscó sus lentes cinco horas. Hasta que me animé a preguntarle al uke, ya saben, al "ordenado" de la relación.

The Hero: Arthur… ¿has visto mis lentes, amor?

Uketsundere: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me echas la culpa de que yo rompí tus lentes? ¿Acaso no puedo sentarme en el sillón tranquilamente sin sentir cómo mi trasero es atacado por Texas?

The Hero: Arthur… yo no dije que tú… ah ya… olvídalo.

Y así tuve que usar las gafas de Harry Potter un mes hasta reparar Texas. Extrañamente despertaba con un rayito dibujado en mi frente cada día, y ya saben cómo reaccionaría Arthur si le preguntamos de dónde apareció eso. No Arthur… no te estoy echando la culpa otra vez…

* * *

**[**_**Frase del capítulo**_**]** _Un uke tsundere es eso: Toda la torpeza tierna de un uke mezclada con la inutilidad de un seme.-_ Si quieres un uke tsundere… aprende a cocinar y mantenerte por tu cuenta. Y a mantenerlo.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: **_**Selecciona a tu víct… digo: tsundere. **_

Aunque los ukes tsunderes comparten algunas características ya descritas en el capítulo anterior, sabrás cuál es tu uke perfecto por otras en las que difieren. El gran ejemplo que puedo darte es el de toda la familia Kirkland. Aunque no lo creas, todos son Tsunderes, todos. Todos sin excepción. Son celosos, pervertidos, desconfiados, etc… pero hay algo que los diferencia y verás porqué me enamoré de Arthur:

Escocia: Sexy, pero ninfómano. Además… no es nada uke y si tiene algo lo disimula bastante bien. La verdad, no estoy como para una relación sadomasoquista (en realidad sólo sado) donde no pueda sentarme el año entero. Además el kilt no me pone, es más, mata mi libido. Next.

Gales: Buen sentido del humor, pero demasiado sarcástico y un nivel menos que Scott en ninfomanía. Este deja salir su lado uke de vez en cuando, pero no es nada tierno. Tomemos en cuenta que esta bestia domó dragones –eso o se drogó con algo más fuerte que Iggy y veía a un árbol como un dragón-.

Irlanda del norte: … dejémoslo en que Irlanda es Irlanda… es… aterrador… basta decir que los otros dos le temen a este chico. Un troll de primera… next por favor, ya me dio miedo.

Sealand: Oh vamos… ¿me ves con cara de Pedobear?

Arthur (Inglaterra, Iggy, conejito): Tiene todos los defectos mencionados propios de la familia Kirkland, ¿qué lo hace diferente y mi mejor elección? Rebobinemos la cinta a casi cuatrocientos años. La escena donde decido quedarme con Arthur, qué tierno soy, ¿no es así? ¿Quién es un lindo héroe? ¿Quién va a salvar el mundo? ¿Quién tendrá XXX con Arthur y otras cositas sucias también? ¿Quién?

Bueno, sigamos. Luego vemos a Arthur llevándome en brazos. ¡Ahí lo tienes! ¿Recuerdas esa escena? Te diré algo: Yo no estaba durmiendo –no del todo- escuchaba los latidos del corazón de Arthur y pensaba en cómo sería nuestra vida juntos. Cuando eres pequeño, crees que todo es para siempre y que tu primer amor será así. Cuando eres adulto, crees que todo terminará. Y sí, aunque todo fuese mal un tiempo, ese recuerdo me hizo siempre estar cerca de Arthur y elegirlo por sobre todos. A final de cuentas nunca maduré… eso fue bueno.

Así, aunque mi motivo sea que "mi primer amor fue, es y será Arthur", tú puedes elegir a tu uke por cualquier motivo que lo haga especial. Hay un lindo Tsundere para cada héroe.

_***Inserte al muñeco de Saw aquí* Comienza el juego:**_

Sé que como buen enamorado quieres que las cosas se den, estás impaciente. Gran error. Los ukes tsunderes TARDAN en caer en cuenta. Son demasiado distraídos así que si no les dices en todas las letras que te gustan no lo sabrán, pero si eres violento escaparán. Lo mejor es acostumbrarlos poco a poco a tu compañía. Visítalos a una hora diario y un día, auséntate. Demostrarán su interés regañándote por eso. Es buena señal. Una vez establecido el horario, poco a poco aumenta las horas de tu compañía, por ejemplo, si lo veías una hora, aumenta de diez en diez minutos por día y llega a dos y media y un día, vuelve a una hora. Aquí no te regañará, te preguntará si tienes algo más que hacer, si le dices que no, te pedirá en su lindo tono inglés que te quedes un momento más, que lo distrajiste y se olvidó qué tenía para decirte. Excusas, excusas.

Listo, ya se acostumbró a tu presencia en su vida y está enamorándose. Ahora dale confianza. Hazlo reír, dale indirectas tiernas de tus sentimientos. Él lo captará inconscientemente, aunque claro, su negación es fuerte y no llega a ser consciente, pero ya estás en su cabeza. Ya tiene necesidad de ti. Tócalo sutilmente, y disfruta de sus reacciones. Poco a poco, un día tómale la mano. Hará berrinche, pero no te soltará.

Y finalmente, una vez establecido el contacto físico, ya no te temen, ya están listos para ti. Sólo díselos. Reúnete un día con él, acorrálalo, sé claro y directo, no des lugar a dudas ni temores.

Riesgos: Seamos claros. Puede pasar de todo… recuerda que son una especie en _peligro de violación_ (no creo que de extinción, se multiplican como conejos) y por lo tanto, conocen las milenarias técnicas del "pega y corre". Tienen su secta tsundere, un santuario ubicado en Inglaterra (¿por qué no me sorprende?) donde la puerta de entrada tiene cejotas y ves una estatua centrar de Arthur en el patio del frente vestido de Hatsune Miku, seguido de otros personajes similares. Todos se reúnen ahí para alabar a su dios Tsundere y pedirle la fuerza necesaria para golpear a sus héroes. El dios tsundere (correcto, tiene cejotas y el cabello atado en dos coletas) responde a sus llamados, eso siempre y cuando el dios de los héroes no lo esté merodeando.- Imaginen a Iggy con cabello largo y túnica siendo perseguido por mi heroica deidad por todo el Olimpo-.

_**Sex and the uke.**_

_**No importa cuánto intentes, si no sabes seducirlos no tendrás sexo con ellos. **_

De verdad… si no sabes seducirlos pasarás meses arañando una pared como consuelo. En mis años mozos y cuando aún creía en la buena fe de la gente (y que el ciclo hormonal de Arthur fuese el común de la población) y confiaba en mis instintos para saber cuál era el momento adecuado de la cacería (entiéndase: Arthur fértil y dispuesto a someterse) pensaba que lo mejor era lanzarse al éxito de cabeza. Lo malo es que mi cabeza aprendió luego de cuarenta y dos cacerolazos que no es buena opción. Ahora practiquemos.

Nunca debes decir: "Arthur, quiero sexo contigo". Si amas a tu uke (y valoras tu vida y en caso de ser hombre, tu descendencia) aprenderás cómo seducirlos. Que en mi casa tengo muchos bates de Baseball… y Arthur batea muy bien las pelotas… pero no precisamente las de Baseball…

_**Ellos disfrutan mucho el sexo, pero definitivamente mueren cuando hacen el amor.**_

Sexo es algo sencillo. Un rapidín nos viene bien a todos de vez en cuando. Incluso a nosotros dos, pero… siempre es mejor algo planeado por el Seme y sorpresa para el uke. Pueden oponer resistencia ante un ataque de "amor a la fuerza" o "sexo sorpresa", pero definitivamente no rechazan un encuentro romántico y bien planeado por su amante. Si puedes tomarte tiempo libre y pasar horas en la alcoba con tu uke, hazlo. No es como si el mundo estuviera en riesgo de una bomba nuclear. Y si así fuera, yo preferiría morir mientras hago el amor con Arthur que en un lugar aburrido y vestido con terno. (Quiero imaginar la cara que pondrían los arqueólogos que encuentren nuestros restos.)

_**¡Importante! **_

**Preliminares:** Como son tsunderes, no van a desvestirse y ofrecerse fácilmente. Por eso es bueno jugar un momento. No hay prisas. Besos, caricias, palabras dulces al oído y desvestirlos sin que lo noten –que como reflejo tienen un sistema anti-violaciones que impide a su Seme pasarse, éste sistema queda anulado mientras el uke está en confianza y se siente amado.

** Caricias:** La piel de los tsunderes es extremadamente delicada y sensible a los toques, es por eso que un acaricia logra estremecerlos a niveles nirvánicos. Sabes que vas por buen camino si él cierra los ojitos y te busca con las manos. Avanza un poco más.

**× Besos:** Todos los que puedas y como sepas darlos. No es una competencia de quién besa mejor, sino una competencia de ti contra ti mismo sobre cuánto amor puedes hacer que esa persona sienta en un solo beso.

Ten mucho cuidado con ellos. Suelen ser agresivos si no sabes calmarlos, al punto de muchas veces ser confundidos con Semes.

_**¡Nuestra primera vez!**_

Tienes a tu uke completamente desnudo frente a ti, con los ojos y labios entreabiertos, respirando suavemente y acariciándote con calma mientras cada parte de su cuerpo te pide que sigas. Entonces, ¿qué haces?

a) Correr.

b) Llamar al 911.

**c) Sencillo: darle a mi uke lo que me pide.**

De eso se trata. A estas alturas, el tsundere ya tiene la guardia baja y la agresividad casi anulada. Confía plenamente en ti y te está dando permiso para seguir. No te asustes, te sorprenderá la increíble docilidad con la que se entregan. ¿Qué no lo hiciste antes? A él no le importa, ni bien te acerques te rodeará con los brazos y besará para darte más confianza. El cuerpo llama, su cuerpo te llama y mientras tú piensas en cómo hacerlo, cuando lo notas ya estás en plena faena y él acopla su cuerpo de forma perfecta al tuyo.

Como experiencia lo digo. Yo, obviamente, no estaba asustado –soy un héroe, recuérdalo. No me asusto.- Pero… sí temía lastimar a Arthur (y que él tomara represalias contra mí o el pequeño Alfred.)

Efectos adversos: Esto puede pasar al día siguiente de la primera vez juntos:

1: Él entrará en entapa de _negación_. Llorará, dirá que estaba borracho (sabemos que estaba sobrio), que todo fue tu culpa, que te pasaste y que ahora es mejor que te alejes o te matará.

2: Sigue la _ira_. Te golpeará, morderá, escupirá… de tener contenido gástrico quizás hasta vomite creyéndose embarazado.

3: _Depresión_. Irá a una esquinita oscura a hablar con sus amigos imaginarios. (No, no debes llevarlo con el psiquiatra… aún.)

4: _Negociación_. Como tú fuiste el lobo malvado que aprovechó del inocente borreguito (?) ahora debes limpiar la casa, sacar a pasear al perro (de no tenerlo verás que comprará uno grande solamente para darse el gusto de verte madrugando, levantando popó callejero y llegando medio muerto y arrastrado por el perro), te hará lavar los platos un mes, comprarle cosas caras (para él y para el perro)…

5: Finalmente: _Aceptación_. Lo acepta… por tres segundos y vuelve a repetirse el ciclo.

Esto puede durar un tiempo, repetirse esporádicamente o nunca pasar. En el caso de Arthur, nuestra primera vez fue algo diferente. Pasó por las 5 etapas en menos de un minuto y eso que ni habíamos empezado. Dormimos abrazados y al despertar me regañó cuatro horas por dejarle marcas en el cuello que eran demasiado visibles. Corrió a darse una ducha pero no contaba con que al salir yo aún tenía ganas de él y lo esperaba tras la puerta con los brazos abiertos, la cama lista y las hormonas encendidas.

_**¡Peligro!:**_ Riesgo de adicción. Recuerda que el Seme propone, pero el uke dispone. Nadie te asegura que no te toque un tsundere ninfómano… se dice que en su adolescencia Pedobear era tsundere…

Por otro lado, es casi seguro que te harás adicto al contacto físico con el tsundere. Más de una vez me han visto siguiendo a Arthur por toda la sala de reuniones, perseguirlo hasta el baño, entrar tras de él, una escena de gritos e insultos y yo saliendo arañado, golpeado… pero con una sonrisa de "estoy complacido" en el rostro.

**Lo bonito de ser un héroe. **

Esto va dedicado a todos los lectores, especialmente a las lindas lectoras tsunderes: lo mejor de un héroe o heroína son ustedes. Hacen que el trabajo sea difícil, interesante y hermoso. Logran enamorarnos cada día más con cada berrinchito o insulto celoso que sueltan. Son tiernas y de verdad, si Iggy y yo no estuviéramos comprometidos yo…

.

.

.

-¿Tú qué, Alfred?- dijo Arthur agarrando de la oreja a su amado.- ¿Estás ofreciéndote, amor?

-¡Yo no me ofrezco! ¡Iba a decirles que con gusto saldría con ellas y no me molestaría enseñarles en cómo elegir a su héroe perfecto, amor! ¡Aaaauch!

-Bueno… supongo que está bien. – Por fin Arthur lo soltó y Alfred se echó atrás en la silla.- Veamos qué escribiste.

-¡No! ¡Déjalo!

-¡Oye! ¡Yo no pelearía con una posible versión femenina mía por ti! ¡Te dejaría irte sin asco!

-¿En serio, Arthur?

-¡Sí!

-Bien…- Tranquilamente, Alfred tomó la chaqueta que siempre llevaba y enfiló hacia la calle, dejando a Arthur solo. El inglés echó una leída al texto de su novio, riendo lleno de felicidad.

-Eres un tontito… pero definitivamente te golpearé por esto.

Terminó el texto.

.

.

.

(…)son tiernas y de verdad, si Iggy y yo no estuviéramos comprometidos yo ofrecería mi tiempo extra (el que claramente no tengo porque estoy con Arthur las 24 horas del día y soy su esclavo sexual) para invitarles un café en Starbucks.

Así finalizamos este capítulo. Se despide Alfred, no Arthur haciéndome pasar por ese idiota. Espero sus preguntas, comentarios y Reviews con mucho cariño (y más amor para Arthur)

PD: Amo los Scones de Arthur y acepto que él es mucho mejor que yo y un día aceptaré ser su uke.

* * *

Un cariño especial a todos los que leyeron. Ahora la verdad o sé con qué capítulo seguir, así que se los dejo a elección:

A: Tsunderes, celo y bebés.  
B: El zodiaco y los tsunderes.- sugerido por Rosie.  
C: Sobreviviendo a obesos retardados con complejos de vulnerabilidad (capítulo hecho por Arthur)- sugerido por Eyes.

_**Deja un review con tu petición de capítulo o pregunta y Alfred te enviará un tsundere inglés. **_

Sip, ¡Iggy es negociable!


	3. Tsunderes, celo y bebés

_**Nota previa:**__ No hay mpreg como tal en este fic, pero sí insinuaciones de éste y un Arthur supuestamente "embarazado". De todas formas, espero sacarte algunas risas y alegrarte el día como tú con un review nwn les agradezco mucho._

_Contestando reviews anonimos no tan anonimos xD a todas: ¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! _

_**Myay**: Sipis, ¡ganó la opción A! y más abajito Alfred responde tu duda dudosa - gracias por preguntar, sacaste mi creativadad del closet :3-_

_**Kyari**: Aquí a tu pedido, la opción A. ¡Espero te guste! :3_

_**Hitori chan**: Gracias por tus reviews tanto aquí como en Tormenta y otras historias más. Espero este cap esté a tu gusto y también te alegre el día C:_

_**Lizeth**: Ah jefa, ganó a opción A, y sí, yo también adoro a Aaron y aunque no menciono que él es el bebé en este capítulo, espero que esté a tu agrado y te guste :D muchas gracias por leer!_

_**Eyes**: Gracias a tí por la idea para otros capítulos :D me diste ideas y te estoy muy agradecida :3 espero este capítulo te guste._

_**Guest**: Respondo tu pregunta y también te agradezco muchísimo por tus reviews -tardé mucho-. Muchas gracias, en serio, por dejarme un review en cada historia :3 tanto aquí como en el global y otros ;3_

_**Nyu**: ¡Amore! gracias por ser mi hero personal :3 todo te lo digo por msn ;3_

* * *

-No puede ser…- soltó Arthur, con los ojos en blanco y apuntando a la pantalla.- ¿Cómo puede ganar "esa" opción?

-Hahaha, porque todas quieren saber sobre cómo lidia un lindo tsundere con su bebé.

-¡No me engañas! ¡Sólo quieren yaoi y Mpreg! Yo las conozco…

-Oh… cómo extraño MegaUpload. Pensar que podría subir nuestro video educativo de cómo hacer un bebé…

-¡Eso entraría en MegaPorn e incluso estaría vetado por el Vaticano!

Alfred continuó hablando sobre los bebés mientras su pareja intentaba escapar sin ser notado. De repente, antes de llegar a la puerta le tomaron del brazo.

-¿Qué quieres, idiota? ¡Iré por té! ¡En cuarenta y cinco minutos es mi hora del té! – se giró para encontrarse con la mirada diabólica y malvada de Alfred tras los lentes.

-Estás en pleno celo tsundere… tu héroe puede sentirlo…

-¿Qué?– antes de que pudiese reaccionar, Alfred lo cargaba en brazos hacia la habitación, cerrando la puerta con llave.- ¡O-oye, idiota!

-¡El héroe tiene ganas!

-¡Suéltame!

-Nop, estamos aún en "hora especial de Alfred".

-¡Oye!- siente al americano recorriendo su cuello sin piedad, con dulces besos y caricias que saben dónde y en qué momento tocar. -¡Alfred! ¡Te patearé!

-¡It's M-preg time!

-¡Que me sueltes, idiota! ¿Por qué no usas a Iggiko para esto?

-Le presenté a Ameriko y deben andar en las mismas, amor.

-No puede ser… - Cuando lo nota, ya están desnudos y ya no puede dar pié atrás. Alfred reparte besos en todo el cuerpo del inglés, tentándolo más y más.- Al… oye…

-¿Si?

-Yo no puedo embarazarme…

Alfred se detiene un breve segundo, pero no porque dude, si no para reírse y tranquilizar al otro.

-Lo sé, Iggy. Pero quiero mimarte un momento. No lo hicimos desde hace… ¿una semana? Y creo que no te hice sentir tan amado desde que empecé el manual. Perdóname.

Arthur no puede decirle que no. Nunca a su adorado héroe. Lo deja continuar, y se entrega totalmente a él, disfrutando ese encuentro más que ningún otro. Alfred no lo suelta, e increíblemente salta su hora del té por él. Sin darse cuenta, terminan cercanos a las dos de la mañana y duermen, uno en los brazos del otro.

Sin embargo, la escena se repite por casi dos meses y un día de esos despierta con una extraña y maligna sensación. Exige una visita al médico y no puede creerlo.

-Señor Kirkland… esto va contra toda lógica y creo que ganará un premio a lo bizarro… pero usted está emb…

-¡Alfred maldito! ¡Te mataré! ¡Voy a arrancarte un testículo y ponértelo de collar y cuando te encariñes con ese collar te lo arrancaré otra vez! ¡Te voy a matar! ¿Me escuchaste?

Afuera del consultorio, Alfred ignoraba por completo los gritos de su uke, escuchando música con los audífonos puestos y escribiendo el próximo capítulo de su libro.

* * *

_**¡Respondiendo las hero-preguntas!**_

_**-¿Quién es Iggyko? **_

Espera, me recupero del trauma y te la describo mejor. Iggyko es la versión femenina de Arthur, así como Ameriko es la mía. Iggyko es toda una damita inglesa, bien portada y tsundere… pero la presencia de esos dos cromosomas X la hacen un poquito –mucho- más peligrosa que Arthur y celosa.

_**-Cuando el tsundere despierte en un lugar al que no quería ir y sabe que está ahí porque lo llevé... ¿qué hago?**_

Bueno querida Myay... es cuando pones cara de macho, lo miras fija y retadoramente como si no le tuvieras miedo (sabemos que el instinto de preservación te alerta a correr) y piensas "estoy arruinado". Así que puedes hacer dos cosas: correr machamente -no estás escapando, solo hacer carrera de un millón de kilómetros con Arthur casualmente por detras- o dejarle a Francis cerca para que se distraiga con él :D

* * *

_**3: Tsunderes, celo y bebés.**_

A que no se lo esperaban, ¿no? O quizás sí. Bien, aunque no lo crean, un tsundere es una de las mejores mamis que podrías encontrar. Ese es otro motivo por el cual elegí a Arthur. ¿Hermano mayor? Ni él se cree ese cuento, él me trató más como una mamá que como un hermano mayor. (Pero claro, más de una de ustedes se hubiese traumado si yo de pequeño hubiese llamado "mamá" a mi pequeño y conflictivo pirata además de que esas cejas no lo hacen muy femenino que digamos).

_**El celo tsundere.**_

La dulce época de celo, cuando la cebra cejuda piensa que es buen momento para buscar a su fuerte y fornido león y pedirle cachorritos león-rayados. Claro, el león debe ser muy bueno para esto y demostrar aplomo, fuerza de voluntad y no lanzarse a violar a la cebra con técnicas sadomaso/necrofílicas. Aunque sean muy violentos, los tsunderes son susceptibles a las caricias de su león, digo seme.

¿Cómo te das cuenta que es "el momento"? Veamos un ejemplo explícito: los gatitos de casa, Scone y Brownie.

Scone es el clásico gatito inglés: cejudo, gruñón, y con ese aire de mimado. Extrañamente cuando van con nosotros a juntas, pelea a muerte con el gato de Francia. Tengo mis sospechas de que, detrás de esas orejitas caídas se esconde un gato que husmeó los siete basureros más grandes de Londres en busca de pescado.

Brownie es… fuerte. No diré que es gordo, no lo es. Es fuerte y fin de la discusión, fuerte como su dueño. (Nota de Arthur: siempre y cuando en la gramática de Alfred fuerte sea sinónimo de gordo)

Normalmente ambos gatitos se lanzan a la comida (Nota de Arthur 2: En realidad Brownie lo hace y Scone espera) pero en la época de celo, Scone se la pasa dando vueltitas alrededor de Brownie, acariciándole con la cola y esponjándose con quien se acerque a Brownie, dejando de lado la comida. Los tsunderes son muy posesivos, ya lo habíamos dicho. En el caso de Scone, nada raro que cele a Brownie con Arthur. Sí, y cuando Brownie no se da cuenta de lo que Scone quiere, el muy ofrecido viene a mí y se echa para que le rasque la pancita. ¿Quién es mi pequeño sucio ofrecido igualito a su dueño inglés? ¿Quién?

Arthur no va muy lejos de todo eso. Cuando le suben las hormonas, Arthur pasea de un lado a otro en la casa y no me sorprende encontrar marcas de uñas en las paredes que escritas al revés y en élfico dicen "Alfred… sexo… ahora…" claro, él no lo admite. Nunca lo hará. Está notablemente más nervioso y se pincha el dedo cuando borda, y lo más importante… increíble… llegadas las 4 pm la hora del té… puede esperar.

Si no les prestas atención, además de las escrituras al revés en la pared un día puedes encontrar sangre en estas, nada raro si todo sigue con Arthur vestido de Jackson persiguiéndome con un látigo o, de no lograr nada, entre al mundo de los sueños cual Freddy Krugger y me obligue a hacer marraneadas nocturnas con él.

_**¿Cuál es el peor error que puedo cometer?**_

Ignorarlos.

No, en serio es eso. Ignorar el celo tsundere. Es decir, ¿sus hormonas apenas lograron vencer la coraza de la razón y timidez en ellos como para que te pidan "eso" y tú los ignoras sin pena ni asco? Mándenme a la hoguera si le hago eso a Arthur… y en serio, si no lo hacen y lo ignoro yo desearé quemarme vivo porque ignorarlo me augura algunas cosas:

1: No sexo el resto del año.  
2: Que se le pase la época, se resienta y no me desee más.  
3: Que se vuelva hétero.  
4: Que no me cocine… o peor: que me cocine y no me deje pedir comida por teléfono.

_**El acercamiento. **_

Ya hablamos sobre cómo enamorar a un lindo tsundere, usando las técnicas heroicas de acercamiento y defensa anti objetos voladores bien identificados utilizados como misiles. (Toma en cuenta que ellos pueden convertir un chicle masticado en un misil de largo alcance, Hiroshima no es nada al lado de Arthur enojado o sintiéndose en peligro de violación).

Bien, el instinto de "creo que seré violado" se anula en su época de celo, y es más, ellos están básicamente ofreciéndose a su héroe. Y sus celos aumentan… aumentan mucho. Si ya te celaban con bacterias, ahora será con el aire mismo. El inocente aire… que si sopla más fuerte es que quiere acariciarme, que si sopla menos es porque algo estamos escondiendo… etc, etc…

Hora de aplicar todo lo que aprendiste en la escuela, las películas porno de Francia, las explicaciones de tus padres, los libros porno de Francia, las historias de tus amigos, las historias porno de Francia, los cuentos de tu abuelita, las páginas porno de Francia y los libros de la escuela… y todo el porno francés. Y… sazonarlo con mucho, mucho amor para el pequeño insolente.

_**Peligro: **_

Por acción de las hormonas, esta época es peligrosa. ¿Sabían que Francis es Ninfomano? –Inserte a Arthur con cara sarcástica aquí.- Ok, sí lo saben. Pues les contaré algo…

Francis es la Madre Teresa con el alma de Gandhi mezclada con la de un angelito puro y virginal al lado de un Tsundere cuando está en pleno celo. Si no salí violado en una de esas es porque tengo más fuerza que mi tsundere, porque logro cansar a éste y porque ni bien lo dejo tranquilito y dormido, escapo de esa bestia ninfómana que responde al nombre de Arthur.

_**¿Y los bebés?**_

Bien, continuando… puede que de principio no se lleven bien con la noticia, por lo que aconsejo al médico que vaya a tratarlos armarse con un biombo de metal, un campo AT y siete guardias fornidos. Ni siquiera esto asegura la vida de ninguno.

Pasaran –otra vez- por todas las etapas de trauma ya mencionadas en el capítulo anterior, golpearán a su héroe y arruinarán su vida sexual. Pero luego de una semana de berrinchito, un día los sorprendes mirándose la pancita en el espejo y piensas "Iggy… estás gordo". Y recibes un golpe duro en la cabeza por ser tan anti-romántico. Ni siquiera te casaste con él y ya está ofreciéndote el divorcio.

Vamos por partes.

Primera semana: El uke tsundere te golpeará, odiará y llorará por todas partes lamentando su situación.

Segunda semana: Alguna neurona en todo su complejo sistema nervioso tsundere le hace recordar que los bebés saben cuando no son deseados. Es cuando cambian y los ves buscando ropita de bebé en los catálogos, juguetes y diseñando el cuarto del pequeño. Sí, adivinaste… sacrificará tu sala de juegos.

Primer mes: El tsundere está tranquilo. Se mira la pancita constantemente y te pregunta si notaste algún cambio. Dile que sí, que ves que ese bebé está creciendo y enorgullécete de él. De otra forma, va a pensar que no lo quieres y activará la carta trampa de "Divorcio" o "Juicio por abandono".

Primer trimestre: Dile adiós a la libertad. Y cuando digo "libertad" me refiero a videojuegos, revistas, salidas, porno, bebidas, porno, comida chatarra, porno yaoi, amigos, más porno…

Segundo trimestre: ¡La pancita crece! Buen momento para acercarse al cachorrito que se forma, cantarle, sonreírle y hablarle. Y claro, hacer que Arthur use una camiseta con el globo terráqueo en plena panza para ver cuán redondo es el mundo cada mes que pasa.

Tercer trimestre: Mientras tú esperas a tu mini héroe con ansias, su pobre mami pide piedad. Ha aumentado veinte kilos gracias al pequeño, no puede dormir porque al bebé se le da por creer que está en el mundial Brasil 2014 y patear a gusto dentro, ni puede caminar porque realmente esa panza pesa y recuerden que mi tsundere es de por sí _skinny_, es decir, piel y huesitos. Parecería tierno, no lo es, me convertí en un "carga Iggys" oficial. Ya ni siquiera me dice "amor", "querido" ni similares…

Esto los primeros meses:

-Alfred, tráeme chiles picantes con sandía y wurst alemán cocinado en Francia por un chef italiano.

No tengo opción de decirle que no. Son los famosos antojos… solo que Arthur se lleva el premio a la originalidad y a romperme las pelotas. (Puedo decir pelotas, ¿no?)

Meses después, tenemos a Arthur usando una máscara al puro estilo Batman (sólo porque así hace juego a lo que viene):

-Alfred, al baño.

-Sí, Arthur.

-Alfred, a la cocina.

-Sí, Arthur…

Y de un momento a otro, ya no me llamo Alfred (debo decir que él sugirió mi nombre para ser el sirviente de Batman)… Arthur cambia su tono de voz al de una anciana estirada y con mucho dinero, creo que el embarazo le afecta psicológicamente…

-Jaime, el auto.

-Sí, señor…

-Sebastián, mi té.

-Sí, señor…

-Pancracio… me duelen los pies. Un masaje.

-Sí, señor…

-Igor, la tina con agua caliente, 87 burbujas y 3 patitos de goma irlandesa.

-Sí, amo…

Adivinaste. Jaime, Sebastian, Pancracio e Igor son sinónimos de Alfred. Y Arthur ya no es Arthur, es mas bien algo que saldría si Cruela De Vil y Hitler tuvieran una hija… y a su vez el Doctor Frankenstein y Rasputin se juntaran y tuvieran un hijo y este hijo y la hija tuvieran otro hijo… ese sería la mitad de malvado de lo que es Arthur embarazado. En serio, si él no tuviera la certeza de que soy una persona (o más bien de que podría denunciarlo a derechos humanos) me tendría atado a una estaca en el jardín trasero, sin agua ni comida.

Pero, cuando crees que todo eso es demasiado, llega el momento…

-¡Se rompió la fuente! ¡El bebé está naciendo!

Es cuando sales de casa sin la parte superior del pijama, con una de las zapatillas de conejito en el pie derecho y un zapato negro en el izquierdo, subiéndote al auto (en realidad primero a una bicicleta) y luego recordando que éste no tiene gasolina, tomando a tu uke en brazos y llevándolo al hospital, para después enfrentarse a risas de distintos niveles de médicos.

¿Cómo sabes el nivel del médico? Según su reacción.

Interno: ¡Un hombre embarazado! –se desmaya. Es mejor así, dice el conocido refrán "no hay nada más peligroso que internos con iniciativa".

Residente: Oh… vaya… es… un hombre… embarazado…- intenta no hacer ningún gesto que lo delate, pero por dentro está que se muere de risa.

Cirujano: …- años y años de entrenamiento han logrado hacer que ya nada lo sorprenda. Es más… te asegura que es algo que pasa todos los días.

Enfermera: ¿Alguien podría recordar que tenemos un parto? – Sip, siempre las enfermeras nos salvarán.

Luego viene la gritadera, Arthur maldiciéndome y recordándome hasta de qué me voy a morir 80 veces. Me revivirá solo para matarme otra vez, me castrara con un rallador de queso (para colmo con el lado menudito) escupirá en mi comida, me morderá y pisará el cu…ello. La clásica.

Y entonces, cuando se calla por tres segundos, lo sabes. No te lo puedes creer, interrumpes en el quirófano bajo la vista enardecida de los médicos y lo ves. Ahí, llorando, una bolita rosada y frágil te dice "hola mundo, ya llegué" con su mejor sonrisita. Ignoras que esté cubierto de sangre y toda la cosa y sólo te importa que esa bolita sea feliz. Juras y re juras mil veces que nada tocará a ese pequeño.

Y… ¿qué pasa con el tsundere?

Se convierte en una mami increíble… y toda una leona… en serio. El bebé anda siempre limpio, con la pancita llena y el corazón contento, sin una mosca que se le acerque, porque su mami muta en una especie de camaleón y puede comérsela.

Resultado:

El tsundere: medio muerto.

El héroe: muerto y medio.

El bebé: vivito y coleando, riéndose en su malvada cabecita de sus dos padres que tanto lo aman.

Y no pasan más de dos meses hasta que el tsundere te diga:

_¿Tengamos otro?_

Es cuando piensas que en tu vida pasada seguro fuiste Cain, luego Nerón, pasaste por Judas en algún momento, no conforme fuiste Hitler, antes quizás también Rasputín, Iván el terrible, algún psicópata genocida, todos los malos de Disney y terminando con belzebú. No hay otra explicación para que el karma te haga esto. Sin embargo, cuando ves los ojitos brillosos del uke, emocionado por su nuevo bebé y ofreciéndote uno más… no te queda más que decir:

_Yes, my lord…_

* * *

De repente, Arthur despertó. Se pasó la mano por la frente retirando el frío sudor que corría, levantándose de un brinco para mirarse al espejo. Nada por aquí, nada por allá. El vientre completamente plano y podía caminar. Todo había sido un sueño. Ok, quizás un sueño erótico demasiado largo y extraño. A su lado, Alfred escribía su nuevo capítulo. ¿Debía contárselo? De todas formas, quizás podría ayudarle.

-Qué alivio…- Susurró al despertar.- ¿En qué demonios estoy pensando? ¡No puedes darme hijos! En realidad… yo no puedo tenerlos.

-Eso no te libra, amor.- De repente, Alfred apareció por detrás de él, besándole el cuello por la espalda y mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.- Mmmmh… es "la época".

-Oh no…

Arthur escapó hacia el baño, cerrando la puerta con pestillo mientras Alfred intentaba por todos los medios abrir la puerta y sacar de ésta a su pequeño y enojado cejón.

-¡Arthur! ¡Moriré si no me dejas hacer cositas!

-¿Ves la puerta de tu habitación?

-¡Sí!

-¡Pues pon tu –por el bien de los niños censuro esto- ahí y ciérrala de golpe, idiota! ¡A ver si eso te calma!

-¡No me va a calmar! ¡Arthur!

-¡No me toques! ¡No te acerques! ¡Muérete!

* * *

_Oki, fin del tercer capítulo. Creo que haré dos más, eso o pueden pedir capítulos especiales y les daré sus respectivos créditos :3_

_Siguiente capítulo: Tsunderes y signos zodiacales. _

_Final y broche de oro: Sobreviviendo a obesos retardados con complejos de vulnerabilidad (Capítulo especial de Arthur con mucho amor para Alfred)_

_Posibles: Cómo lidiar con la familia de un tsundere -sin morir en el intento- Gracias a Eyes por la idea._

_**Espero te gustara! ^^**  
_

_Deja un review y recibirás: 1 copia del manual + un tsundere cejón inflable que insulta xD_


	4. La familia de nuestro uke

**Notas de la autora tsundere: **Gracias a todos por su espera, cariño y reviews :D ha sido una época bastante feíta apra mi, ya saben, pero gracias por todo a todos/as. Aqui contesto los anonimos no tan anonimos y algunas preguntitas. Ire contestando a las cuentas, tenedme paciencia please :3 (merezco que me golpeen por pedir tanta paciencia, lo se T.T)**  
**

_**Kyary:**_ Disculpa por la espera Kyary T.T pero muchas gracias por dejarme el review y la paciencia :3 ya puedes bajar el trinche anti-vero.  
_**Nowaki**_: Aquí está el capi de la familia, no está muy bueno pero espero te guste :D  
_**AnnAlice**_: Nuestro Iggy siempre logra ser mortal y sacarnos risas, más con Alfred de por medio. Hija, llevo tiempo sin saber de ti D: aparece, yo te invoco.  
_**Wang Yuki**_: ¿Verdad que nadie puede resistirse a la sexy mirada uke tsundere? Creo que debería agregar un capítulo sobre las técnicas secretas de Iggy. LOL.  
_**Guest**_: Espero este capítulo te guste como el anterior :D gracias por leer y el reviewsito!  
_**Hikari Sumeragi**_: Wow Hikari, me la pusiste difícil con tu pregunta pero haré lo mejor por contestarla más abajo, vos sabes :D y mucha suerte con tu tsundere :3 lo mejor siempre es darles cariño.  
_**Shacketita**_: Yo también muero imaginando el celo tsundere de Arthur, es difícil para un tsundere pero créeme que pasa D: no me preguntes cómo lo sé… solo… lo sé ._.U  
_**Hitori-chan**_: Los signos tierra dicen ser en general bastante realistas, espero atinar con mi descripción y si no… te envío la página de donde lo saqué y les sentamos una denuncia a los astrólogos esos :3 nos volveremos ricas! xD

**HEROMAIL:**

_**¿Cómo arreglar las cosas con un tsundere? **_

Sabemos que estas pequeñas bestias son peligrosas. Sabemos que atacarán sin preguntar siquiera si estás listo y sabemos que puedes morir en el intento de conquistarlos. Pero ante todo, son orgullosos. Si no lo demuestran, bien sabemos que mueren con los cariños de su héroe. Por eso, lo mejor que puedes hacer es llenarlo de mimos. Eso sí, debes saber cuándo educar a tu tsundere o podría volverse una fiera. No me pasó a mí, le pasó al amigo de un amigo… y no hay nada peor que Arthur armado con un látigo.

_**Engañé a mi tsundere… ¿cómo lo recupero?**_

Si lo engañaste, créeme que no hay qué recuperar. Es decir, él seguramente aún te ama, pero toma en cuenta que quizás eras la única persona en quien confiaba y no esperaba un engaño de tu parte. Habla con él si quieres recuperarlo y dale tiempo, que sacará la traición cada dos por tres para recordarte y recordarse a sí mismo que nadie es digno de su confianza. Para empezar… mejor nunca lo engañes. (N/A: sé lo que les digo ._. fui engañada y aunque me muera por esa persona, no volvería con ella.)

_**Mi tsundere cocina bien, **__**¿cómo evito esos kilitos demás?**_

Primero: ¡Sé feliz! ¡Tienes uno único en su clase! Que no importa lo que hagan, los tsunderes normalmente queman lo que tocan, asi sea solo cereal en un bowl de leche. Y los heroes no engordamos, eso jamás. Sólo nos hacemos más fuertes con la comida de nuestro angelito. Honestamente yo bajo mucho haciendo algo que no puedo decirte por aquí con Arthur (sexosexosexosexosexosexo) pero puedes tomar clases en el gym con él. Los tsunderes tienden a cuidarse bastante y gustan mucho de las actividades de a dos... más si tú sufres en estas...

_**Nota**_: Las preguntas no contestadas aqui fueron tomadas por Arthur para su capítulo especial... ya saben a quien quemarle la casa, pero les advierto que él acaba de cocinar scones y no dudará en usarlos.

* * *

Alfred caminaba de un lado a otro, enojado, cansado y decidido a matar a Arthur. El ambiente en Irlanda le traumaba, odiaba eso. Nada contra los irlandeses, todo contra la familia de Arthur.

-¿Por qué tenemos que visitar a tus hermanos? – preguntó con profundo dolor. ¿Qué Arthur no veía que incluso las torturas chinas eran mejor que eso?

-Porque es la reunión anual de la familia Kirkland.- Contestó arqueando una de sus pesadas cejas e intentando sonar dulce para convencer a Alfred.- ¿No haces eso con Mathew de vez en cuando?

-¿Quién es Mathew?

-Olvídalo… - Arthur salvó su pijama de la maleta llena de ropa salvaje para risa de Alfred. Era su regalo de aniversario que no le quedaba otra más que usar: Un pijama rosa de UKE.

-¡Hahahahahaha! – reía Alfred apuntando el pijama. Arthur suspiró largamente.

-No te rías tanto, amor. Que usarás la que te compré.- Un pijama con diseño de Bob Esponja se estampó contra la cara del americano. Eso era crueldad en level 100. Pero en cuestión de crueldad, Alfred era el experto, peor si encontraba forma de convertir eso en una excusa para violar a Arthur.

-Bien…- La morada celeste tras los lentes oscureció dejando ver solamente un par de puntos brillantes- No me queda otra que un ¡Bob x Patricio!

-¿Qué?

Antes de que Arthur pudiese decir algo más, Alfred se lanzó sobre él para besarlo, morderle el cuello con cariño y tentarlo con cada palabra que abandonaba sus labios convirtiendo la cama de madera en un templo para declarar su amor (y consumarlo también).

-Te has vuelto… muy bueno con… las palabras, Jones. – reconoció Arthur entre besos.

-Ah, es gracias al manual. ¡No puedo dejar a mis lectoras con cosas mal hechas!

-¿Ya no escribes ojos con h?

-Ni cajón con g.

-¡Alfred!

Ambos rieron, y eso fue para Alfred un momento que le gustaría poder describir en su manual. Sí, sería lindo: _sentimientos que despierta en ti un uke tsundere_. Ya pensaría en algo novedoso, como las calcomanías "rasca-huele". Mmmmh… aunque estaría mejor una calcomanía de Arthur "rasca-viola".

-Ya quiero mi capítulo. Ese de "cómo sobrevivir a obesos retardados con complejo de héroes". Estoy seguro que me irá mejor que a ti.

-¡Oh vamos, Arthur! ¡Eso no es posible! ¿Tú, escribiendo? Matarás a todos con tu literatura perfecta e inglesa. Entrarán en estado comatoso ni bien lean el summary y se secarán por el aburrimiento.

-¡Eso lo veremos, obeso retardado!

-Que sea después, sé que mi pequeño uke está en celo.

-¿Qué?- Antes de que Arthur pudiese decir algo más, Alfred le quitaba el pantalón besándole el cuello.-¡Oye, no, Alfred! ¡No estoy en celo!

-Claro que no lo estás. Ni que fueses un animal.- Tanto Alfred como Arthur se congelaron. A un lado, parados los miraban los tres hermanos mayores del inglés.

-Escocia… Gales… Irlanda… ¿puedo saber cuánto tiempo llevan ahí?

-Lo suficiente para que nos dé diabetes.- Confesó Scott, fumando como siempre.

-Oh, miren esto…- decía Gales, echando una leída en la laptop de Alfred sobre su nuevo capítulo.- Nuestro queridísimo cuñado nos dedicó un capítulo.

_**4: La familia. **_

Era hora de llegar a este punto… ¡la terrible familia de nuestro lindo tsundere! Bueno, ya que nuestro pequeño y dulce Arthur no lidia mucho con sus padres, la reunión familiar será con lo peor que podría pasarme: sus hermanos.

No, no hablo de Peter. Peter es buena onda, un buen amigo y fiel compañero. Lo sé porque cuando peleábamos con Arthur, Peter iba a su casa mientras éste dormía y le susurraba que todo era su culpa. Nada de Pepito Grillo o conciencia, era Peter. Un cuñado puede ser tu mejor aliado, como tu peor enemigo.

Y tenemos al enemigo más grande del mundo. ¿Cuál es el peor enemigo de Arthur? Todos lo sabemos, es Francis. ¿Y mi peor enemigo? Te lo presento. Es pelirrojo, cejón, odioso, promiscuo, pecoso… y se llama Scott Kirkland. (Y apesta a oso… no espera, apesta a lo que apestaría un oso mezclado con el monstruo del lago Ness. No, espera… a eso aumentémosle los calcetines viejos de Arthur. No, falta… también un queso podrido francés. Ya, eso multiplicado por treinta y tienes solo una idea de lo apestoso que es Scott).

Vamos por partes, empezando por los cuñados. ¿Por qué son importantes? Porque son piezas claves en la relación. Si arruino algo con Arthur, sé que Peter me ayudaría a recuperarlo, como sé que Scott se opondría completamente y sería el mete-cizaña en mi relación.

_**Sobre hermanos mayores: **_

Los hermanos mayores somos malos. Lo sé porque soy mayor a Matthew y realmente, disfruto causándole traumas y metiéndole terror a ese chico.

Si tu uke tsundere es _**hijo**__**único**_: Sé feliz. En serio. ¡Sé feliz! Agradécele a dios, Alá, Buda, Bob esponja, etc etc… porque te libraste de una maldición, la que podía ser la última plaga de Egipto después de la muerte de los primogénitos. Bueno… sólo tendrás un par de suegros celosos.

Si tu uke tsundere es el _**mayor**_ de los hermanos: Relax. Hay chances de caerle bien a los nenes, aunque sean una pesadilla. Normalmente los hermanitos menores de los ukes tsunderes tienden a llevarse bien con el novio de su hermano. Mira nada más mi relación con Peter. Dios, si la bigamia estuviese permitida me casaría con Arthur y con Peter.

Si tu uke tsundere es el hijo del _**medio**_: Igual al anterior. Es independiente. El hermano mayor vivirá cuidando del menor y olvidarán por completo a tu uke. Disfruta la cena, _happy rape time_.

Si tu uke tsundere es el hijo _**menor**_ o uno de los menores en una familia numerosa: Yo que tú me vuelvo ateo o asexual, porque es lo peor que te podría pasar.

Y… ¿qué creen? Esa es mi realidad. Aunque Scott diga odiar a Arthur, aunque sus otros hermanos también digan odiarlo, lo cierto es que cuidan a Arthur como al santo grial. (_**Nota de Scott:**_ Arthur ES el santo grial. Frota sus cejas y te concederán cualquier deseo.)

_**Tipos de hermanos:**_

_**El Hijo de Puta:**_ Con todo el respeto a mi suegra y a Arthur, pero Scott es uno de ellos. Esperen, mejor cambiemos el término entonces: El puta de su hijo. Sé que mi suegra fue una santa, de esas que sólo hay una y logró escapar de la lista del abuelo Roma. Pero definitivamente: Scott no es su hijo. Esa bestia pelirroja no puede ser familia de mi dulce y educado Arthurín. Ese animal es capaz de hacerte de las peores maldades sin moverse de su asiento. Nada raro que me veas comiendo al lado de Scott y luego soltando una mueca de dolor, sintiendo que me pellizcan vilmente el trasero y veas a ese demonio con ambas manos sobre la mesa y riéndose. ¿Cómo lo hace?

_**El sobreprotector**_: Arthur entra en este tipo de hermanos mayores. Compadezco a Peter. Ah, Irlanda es ese tipo de hermano también. Cuando quiero… tú sabes… cuando me dan los cinco de "Pitufo héroe quiere acción con pitufina cejona" nos ponemos pitufisexies y Arthur ya no es Pitufina, ¡es PUTIFINA! Pero Irlanda lo nota… y aparezco con una trampa para héroes (idéntica a la trampa para ratones) esperando en la puerta de mi habitación, y como señuelo una foto de Arthur. ¿Cómo creen que podría caer en eso? (_**Nota de Irlanda:**_ _35 veces… siempre funciona_.)

_**El psicópata**_: No importa lo que hagas, eres lo peor que pudo pasarle a su familia. Muere el gato, es tu culpa. Se rompen los platos, es tu culpa, suegro se enferma, es tu culpa. Si no lo es, el psicópata se encargará de hacerte sentir que sí y te enseñará la mejor salida a "tus" problemas: _suicídate querido Alfred_. Tanto Scott como Gales entran en esta clasificación. ¿Ya vas entendiendo mi sufrimiento? (_**Nota de Gales:**__ Alfred, en serio… suicídate. No es una opción, es tu destino.)_

_**El impertinente:**_Solo piénsalo, sigues a tu tsundere a su habitación con la excusa de que necesitas una aspirina. Entonces, notas que es demasiado lindo para aguantarte, cierras la puerta, te tragas la llave y lo arrojas a la cama para besarlo y hacerle cositas.

Y el muy… _fucking son of a bitch_ de Scott ¡entra! Casualmente armado con el rifle que compró en oferta y entonces deseas que por favor le dé artritis y no pueda halar del gatillo.

Bueno, la familia en sí puede ser muy molesta y si tu relación se termina, puedes estar seguro de que todos te harán voodoo, macumba o lo que más africano y ponzoñoso suene, nada raro si amaneces con una nalga más grande que la otra por brujería.

Pero algo es cierto: tu Tsundere siempre sabrá cómo sacar adelante esa relación si su familia se opone. En un principio, ninguno de sus hermanos estaba tranquilo porque 1: soy hombre y 2: soy su ex colonia y casi hermanito menor.

Arthur simplemente dijo algo como: Ustedes quizás lo vean como un "está con un hombre y eso mancha a nuestra masculina familia", pero yo lo veo como un "prefieren morir antes que ver mi felicidad".

Claro… él está entre los hermanitos menores de la casa así que… manipulador tenía que ser.

_**Lo que NO debes hacer en casa de tu uke tsundere si sus hermanos están cerca. **_

_**Funky funky…**_

En serio, no sé qué harás, si le comprarás calzón de castidad a tu pobre uke y dejarás la llave en casa o tomarás algo opuesto al viagra, pero ¡no lo hagas! ¡NO!

Esto es real, le sucedió al amigo de un amigo… y me dije a mi mismo: Alfred, nunca más intentes hacerlo con Arthur en su casa. Digo, Mi amigo se dijo a sí mismo: Alfredo, nunca más intentes hacerlo con Arturo.

Verás, "Alfredo" estaba muy ocupado intentando sacarle Alfreditos a "Arturo" haciendo algo de ruido en el proceso. De la nada apareció… ¡Escot! El hermano de Arturo que nada tiene que ver con Scott.

-¿Qué es ese ruido? – preguntó desde afuera, gracias a Dios Alfredo había tenido la precaución de cerrar la puerta con llave.

Arturo, a pesar de ser adorable, dulce y tierno, no es muy inteligente debo decir… menos para dar salidas inteligentes.

-¡Estamos saltando sobre la cama para ver si los resortes son de buena calidad!

-¡Arthur! –Digo, es decir, dice Alfredo.- ¡Arturo!

-Cállate. Yo sé lo que le digo a Scott (corrijo: Escot)

-Oh, ya veo.- Contesta el maldito pelirrojo.- Entonces, yo también veré si la puerta es de buena calidad ¡disparándole con el rifle que compré en oferta!

Y de repente, tengo que soltar a mi pobre uke, dejándolo insatisfecho y yo con dolor de cabeza (en más de un sentido) para escapar porque Scott usará el rifle anteriormente mencionado en mí.

_**Vengarte de los cuñados. **_

Odio a Scott. ¿Se nota? Si no se nota, lo dejo por escrito para futuras generaciones: ODIO A SCOTT.

He intentado mil formas distintas de venganza contra ese imbécil, y no lo logro.

Llenar su gaita con puré de papas: tiene otras 100 por ahí.  
Depilarlo con cera: Contrario a lo que creía, es igual o más lampiño que Arthur. Los Kirkland no tienen vello corporal en otro lugar que no sean las cejas.  
Teñirle el cabello: Es pelirrojo natural, tanto que su color natural derrota al tinte por sacrílego.  
Lanzarle chuchitos de papel: Los esquiva… y te los devuelve en forma de flechas.

Y eso si Scott está de buen humor. Porque normalmente hace cosas como "Si me tocas, te violo. Si me miras, te violo. Si respiras, te violo…"

_**Ir a beber con ellos. **_

Por el bien de tu orgullo, no lo hagas. ¿No crees que sea algo malo? Hmmm…

-Y bien, es hora de la verdad.- Dice Scott luego de darle una botella de whisky a mi lindo Arthur y hacerlo alcoh-evolucionar a Arthurcol, el dios de la bebida, padre de Baco e hijo de Eros. –Dinos, querido hermanito, ¿es cierto que Alfred es uke?

-Pffff… por favor.- digo yo y Arthur me interrumpe.

-¿Uke? Pero por supuesto.

-¿QUÉ?

-Lo pongo de cuatro cuando quiero. –dice el muy sin vergüenza.

-¿Perdón?

-Y me dice "oh Arthur, se delicado por favor".

-¡Arthur!

No importa lo que haga, para el día siguiente Arthur no recuerda lo que dijo, que obviamente es mentira. Pero ¿qué crees? Scott ya se tomó el cansador trabajo de publicarlo en Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, el blog de Gilbert, el Times de Nueva York, Le monde de Francia y otros periódicos. Así mi vida sexual se sabe a nivel mundial y todos creen de forma errada que yo soy el uke.

_**Peleas con tu tsundere**_

No importa lo que pase, TÚ tienes la culpa. Dicen que se reparte, sí, se reparte. 99% es tu culpa y 1% QUIZÁS sea culpa del tsundere. Ellos son así, no hay nada que hacerle.

Y siempre salen ganando. ¿No me crees? Su lógica es asesina.

Hero: Arthur, hoy te toca llamarme. Gasto mucho en llamadas al celular contigo.  
Tsundere: Pero… tú eres el seme.  
Hero: Lo sé, soy el seme. Pero tú también tienes que esforzarte.  
Tsundere: Pero el seme es el hombre… es el que gasta.  
Hero: ¿Qué? ¡Pero tú también tienes que gastar dinero en mí!  
Tsundere: Pero tú eres el hombre… ¿o no?  
Hero: ¡Si soy hombre y soy el que lleva los pantalones en esta relación! ¡Y si lo pones en duda te lo demostraré! ¡Hoy en la noche te llamo!

Si, ya sé lo que estás pensando: Estas viéndome en 9gag y con la cara de "Genius" ¿no?

* * *

-Ay, esto es tan aburrido.- Soltó Scott luego de un rato.- Cuñado, vamos a ponerle algo de acción a tu manual.

-¡No toquen mi manual, montón de cerdos! – Alfred intentó arrancarle la laptop a Scott de las manos, pero terminó en el piso. Cuando se dio cuenta, Arthur lo miraba con tristeza desde la cama, amarrado con cadenas y algo que parecía… ¿un calzón de castidad?

-Ah, es el castex 3000 patentado en Irlanda, modelo único para ingleses, específicamente: Arthur. Déjanos arreglar el manual y te lo devolvemos listo para violar.

-Son unos enfermos…

-¿Dijiste algo, Alfred?

-Nada…- Contestó el americano, resignado. Pero justo cuando creía estar perdido, una voz resonó por la casa entera.

-¡Scott Wallace Percivald! ¿Es cigarrillo eso que huelo? – decía una voz claramente femenina proviniendo desde el pasillo.

-Oh no… no me la creo…-reconoció Gales.- La única persona que conoce nuestros nombres completos…

-¡Thomas Saith Wilhelm! ¿Estás molestando a tu hermanito otra vez? – se acercaba.

-Y suenan más feos de lo que son…

-¡Dylan Aldric Benjamin! ¿Acaso no te dije que controlaras a tus hermanos mayores en nuestra ausencia?

-Lo siento…- Tarde, la puerta se abrió y reveló a una mujer menuda, delgada y de cabellos rubios.- Disculpa, mamá…

-¿Mami? – llamó Arthur desde la cama.

-¡Mi bebé! – gritó Britania corriendo hacia Arthur.- ¡Esto es increíble! ¿Qué te hicieron, hijito?

-Mejor nos vamos mientras no nos ve…- sugirió Gales en un susurro y justo cuando iban a dejar la habitación…

-¿Qué les dije sobre cuidar a Arthur y Peter? – reclamó un hombre que era incluso más pequeño que Arthur pero con los músculos bien marcados y cicatrices hechas por osos en los hombros. El cabello pelirrojo lo delataba como padre de los Kirkland.- Scott… ¿abusas de alguien que no sabe defenderse?

-¡Yo no abuso! ¡Arthur es molestable!

-Hibernia…- llamó su esposa luego de soltar a Arthur.- Los niños se portaron mal con su hermanito.

-Lo sé, Britania.- El esposo no hizo otra cosa sino mover la cabeza para que sus hijos mayores lo siguiesen mientras planeaba el dulce castigo para cada uno. Para variar, Britania iría tras él, lo que significaba un doble castigo para los tres revoltosos hermanos.

-Eso fue un milagro.- reconoció Arthur mientras se deshacía de los últimos amarres.

-¡No fue un milagro, idiota Inglaterra!- Por un lado de la puerta aparecía el delator con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, levantando el pulgar a Alfred: Peter.

-Esperen… ustedes dos…

-Como dije en mi manual, amor. Los cuñados pueden ser las peores bestias o tus mejores aliados y Peter es nuestro aliado.

-¡Es una bestia!

-No lo soy.- Peter buscó algo en los bolsillos para entregárselo a Alfred.- Me costó mucho, tuve que ir al museo nacional de historia, pero ¡es lo más antiguo que pude conseguir del idiota de Arthur!

-¿El qué? – antes de que pudiese decir algo más, Alfred desenvolvía un cuadro antiguo y moría de ternura. Los cabellos rubios despeinados y largos, los ojos verdes llorosos y la expresión de "soy pequeño, torpe e inocente" podían con él.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- Arthur intentó por todos los medios quitarle el cuadro a Alfred, pero éste ya se encargaría de custodiarlo como si fuese el calzoncillo del Papa. Entonces Arthur notó un detalle más: A un lado del cuadro firmaba un tal F. Bonnefoy. - ¿Ese franchute dibujó esto? ¿Por qué?

-Porque el peor enemigo-rival de un uke tsundere sabe que un día esto servirá mejor que el viagra para su héroe. – dijo el americano con la mejor expresión intelectual que tenía.

-¿Y eso qué?

Al parecer hasta Peter había captado el mensaje, dejando solos a ambos enamorados. Alfred dejó el cuadro a un lado, descorriéndose la corbata con la mirada fija en Arthur. Claramente Francis había pensado en una tortura que trascendería por los siglos de los siglos para Arthur: algo que despertase la libido de Alfred cada dos por tres.

Definitivamente Arthur no podría escribir su capítulo por unos días, no porque las manos se lo impidieran, sino porque le costaría levantarse de cama.

* * *

_**Especial: Tsunderes y el zodiaco. Con la ayuda del maestro astrólogo con menciones en la universidad de Jarward en dondeseaquesedieralaastrolog ía, el maestro Jalfred JF. Jjones. (Nota de Alfred: para nada soy yo).  
**_

_**Elementos fuego:**__ Aries, Leo y Sagitario.  
Peligrosos, el héroe corre riesgo de ser violado por estos pequeños sucios. _

_**Aries: **_Este tsundere difícilmente acepta su naturaleza uke por las mismas características que posee. Te sacará moretones, te morderá e incluso puede que termines en terapia intensiva si no sabes cómo acercarte a ellos. Repasa el capítulo de seducción para ukes y ármate con un buen tranquilizante que de otra forma, saldrás mal –o puedes no salir-. Pero una vez enamorados son de tomar iniciativa y pobre de ti que no les sigas el juego. Muy determinados e impulsivos, no tienen mucha paciencia. No los hagas enojar y si quieres ponerte en riesgo, sal con cien adivinanzas y no les des la respuesta, eso los exaspera.

_**Leo:**_ Muy fieles y esperan que tú también lo seas. Por lo mismo pueden ser bastante celosos así que entiéndelos. Son bastante cariñosos aunque tantito egoístas y es fácil herir su orgullo. De principio se mostrarán hasta soberbios, pero demuéstrales que estás muy enamorado y caerán como gatitos, que en el fondo son eso. Bastante adictivos por lo dulces que pueden mostrarse contigo y bravos con el resto del mundo. Ellos saben muy bien cómo envolverte y llevarte a casita.

_**Sagitario**_: ¡Corre! ¡Escapa! ¡Estos son de los ukes peligrosos! Si no te lanzan una flecha te patean. Si te arriesgas, debes acercarte con respeto, como Harry al hipogrifo. Ah y vete haciendo a la idea de que tu vida sexual se sabrá, porque una vez que su amigo francés venga a molestarlos, ellos soltarán todo sin querer. Pueden ser tan diplomáticos como torpes, eso es lo que los hace especiales y lindos.

_**Elementos tierra:**__ Tauro, virgo, capricornio.  
Tiernamente caprichosos, tercos y determinados. _

_**Tauro:**_ Puedo dar una tesis aquí ya que es el signo de cierta personita inglesa que conocemos. Son callados y hasta parecería que dóciles y humildes. En realidad buscan estabilidad y tranquilidad. Pueden ser tercos con T de Tmula, es más, no sé porqué el signo es un toro y no una mula. Arthur, ¿por qué no entiendes que yo soy el seme y eso no va a cambiar? Ok, perdón, me proyecté. En realidad son detallistas y puedes ganarlos o perderlos por detalles.

_**Virgo:**_ Sip, este signo tiene mucho que ver con su representación. Si el uke es aún puro y virginal, será una fierecilla dispuesta a que eso no cambie. Lo hermoso es que solamente se entregarán al Hero que más se esfuerce y demuestre amor y cuando decidan hacerlo va a ser para luego convertirse en pequeños adictos al Hero (ok, eso pasó con Arthur, como son del mismo elemento supongo que va así).

_**Capricornio**_: … por favor, ahora sí. Zona roja… danger, danger… los ukes más peligrosos pertenecen a este signo. Se dice que los capricornios son el signo frío y calculador del zodiaco, lo que potencia más el lado gruñón y disminuye los aires tiernos. Son muy diplomáticos y organizados, tanto que pueden darla impresión de no necesitar de nadie, pero al mismo tiempo están a la espera de alguien que cuide de ellos y los ame tal cual son.

_**Elementos aire:  
**__Con el toque malvado que los distingue y hace más deseables._

_**Géminis**_: Otro signo peligroso. Nada raro si tu tsundere es un día Dr. Jekyll y a la mañana se convierte en Mr. Hyde. Les encanta estar en constante movimiento, de ahí que parecería que se multiplicaran y fuesen dos. Este tipo de ukes tsundere tienden a aburrirse rápidamente, por eso ¡entretenlos! Aunque sea dales una aguja pequeña y una cuerda de barco y pídeles que pasen la cuerda por el ojo de la aguja, al menos para entretenerlos un rato. Así como tienen un lado travieso y rebelde, cuando sacas el tierno y dócil vives en la gloria.

_**Acuario**_: Curiosos. Mucho, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy curiosos. Usa eso a tu favor y conquístalos con el misterio. Son como ratoncitos, ven el queso, saben que la trampa está cerca pero ese queso se ve delicioso… y les tienta probarlo aunque lo nieguen. Se acercarán a su queso (el señuelo con lo que puedes atraerlos) se hacen a los que no quieren y cuando menos lo esperes, ¡ZAS! Ratón uke atrapado por la colita en la trampa y listo para cenar. Para colmo, lo niegan. "Ni que ese queso lo valiera, idiota".

_**Libra**_: Muy románticos e idealistas. Nunca te burles de sus sueños porque ellos creen mucho en sí mismos, además de que un buen Hero no haría eso. ¿Equilibrados? En algunos momentos, recuerda que son tsunderes y gustan de llevarle la contraria al mundo y evitan mostrar debilidad, son incluso peor que Arthur en ese aspecto así que también corres el riesgo de salir mordido si acaso descubres su miedo. Equilíbralos con mucho amor y los tendrás contigo siempre.

_**Elementos agua:  
**__Signos muy sensibles y cariñosos._

_**Cáncer:**_ Esto es difícil porque es como sería yo de ser uke tsundere. Sería del tipo de golpear a mi pobre seme y luego esconderme en mi caparazón para que no se enoje conmigo, esperando a que me tendiese una mano y dijera "Tranquilo, no estoy enojado. ¿Vamos por un helado?" Son muy emocionales y a la vez aunque pareciera que nunca te perdonarán algo, en realidad sí lo hacen pero sólo si sabes ganarte su corazón.

_**Escorpio**_: Te voy a explicar cómo será tu día con uno de estos pequeños. Despertar, desayuno, lavarse los dientes… besos, besos, besos, besos. Almuerzo, postre, siesta… más besos, muchos más besos y siguen los besos. Cena, cepillarse los dientes, ver televisión… sexo, sexo, sexo, sexo, sexo. Ok, puede que no tanto así, pero a algo se acerca una vez que sabes conquistarlos. ¿Cómo conquistarlos? Con mucha valentía porque debo decir que no por nada tienen un escorpión como representante. En resumen: venenosos y ponzoñosos en apariencia, pero ese dulce veneno los hace adictivos.

_**Piscis**_: Los dos peces. ¿A quién no le gusta sumergirse en aguas profundas para encontrar a los tiernos y dulces… espera, no estamos hablando de peces payaso tipo buscando a Nemo, sino de… ¿abisales? Pequeñas bestias que se esconden en el lugar más profundo de su corazón a la espera del seme que vaya por ellos, se esfuerce en verlos y los aprecie tal cual son. Así que, si estás listo para uno de estos escurridizos pecesitos, ve por tu traje de buzo, una garrafa de oxígeno y un mar de voluntad y amor.

* * *

Alfred se despide por esta semana, mis adorables Heroes y ukes en peligro de extinción. Si les gustó el manual y dijeron "oh pedazo de cielo" haz que la humillación pública de Arthur valga la pena y deja un lindo review. Si no te gustó, se aceptan sugerencias para mejorarlo. Y si quieres una figurita rasca-viola de Arthur, aún estás a tiempo de pedirla. Si tienes alguna idea para un capítulo, también puedes dejarla.

Su héroe se despide de ustedes por ahora, que todos sus deseos, tanto buenos como cochinotes, se cumplan para este 2013.


End file.
